O Apartamento
by NataliaSouza
Summary: Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Demi e selena , dividem um apartamento que poderíamos dizer até que luxuosinho, mais estão com dividas apertadas e precisam de mais alguém para que possam ficar no apartamento , que no caso fica perto de suas faculdades e de seus empregos,e é ae que Rachel Berry Entra no que sera que isso vai dar ?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany, lesbica assumida , e a mais velhas de todas com 23 anos , cursa na área de dança, Loira , de olhos azuis piscina , ela tem 1.73 , de belas pernas e um corpo bem definido , cobiçado por todos e todas , principalmente uma certa latina com quem dividia seu quarto , brittany é a "cabeça" das meninas todas as vezes que a um problemas , elas correm para sua mãezona que as recebe de braços muito bem abertos , ela tem um pequeno fraco por latinas ou seja ...

Santana , lesbica mais esconde de seus pais , e tem medo de demonstra em publico ,tem 18 anos , morena de olhos negros e profundos , com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um , e o pior é que ela sabe usar seu charme latino para conquistar quem ela quiser , ela é agressiva a maior parte do tempo menos com quem ela gosta, com seus 1.65 intimida qualquer um , ela cursa Direito , apenas por que seus pais querem que ela o faça , gosta de brittany mais acha que não tem chance com a loira por ser mais nova , e ter medo de se assumir acha que se for ficar com a loira terá de se assumir para sua família , e ela não esta pronta para isso , tem uma melhor amiga chamada...

Quinn, 22 anos ,Vamos dizer que para ter uma mãe precisa-se de uma pai certo ? Quinn é o "pai" da situação ela corrige as meninas , e é a que tem mais condição financeira , Loira de 168 de altura , olhos verdes meios cara melados na maioria das vezes muito frios , tem um corpo muito bem escultural por sempre quando pode freqüenta a acaDemia de seu condomínio , cursa na área de psicologia e também tem um estagio de fotografa e ganha uma mesada gorda dos pais , Lesbica não assumida , pois também nem precisa , cabelos curtos na altura do pescoço , com um porte fechado , e mais ou menos masculino , mais consegue ter aquele toque feminino , não gosta de sair de casa , assim fica trancada em seu quarto quase a maioria do tempo em que esta em casa , ela e brittany são as que tem que aturar as ressaca das outras garotas , sempre a alguma menina batendo na porta atras dela pois quando ela sai ela é aquelas que fica por uma noite e nada mais , sem telefones , sem nada ...

Demi , lesbica assumida , e tem um porte totalmente masculino a pesar dos cabelos agora deixados longos , ela se porta como um garoto , com seus 1,57 de altura não cursa a faculdade pois ainda não descobriu o que quer fazer tem 17 anos a mais nova das garotas , as vezes muito infantil e sempre leva bronca de brittany , por não arrumar o quarto ou não fazer as tarefas propostas , trabalha em uma lanchonete , mais como é amiga da dona quase não aparece por la , ela tem um fraco por sua colega de quarto mais acha que não tem chance ...

Selena, a mais fechada , de todas , as garotas não sabe muito dela , tem 1.65 de altura vive brigando com Santana , por que as duas tem o sangue latino , e vieram das mesmas origens quentes , Uma amizade estranha mais estão sempre juntas , não a muito que falar dela pois as garotas não sabem nada sobre ela , tem 18 anos , vai se abalar com a chegada da nova garota ...

Rachel , 1.57 de altura , aspirante a cantora da Broadway , cursa na área da musica e artes dramáticas tem 19 anos...

Estavam as cinco garotas espalhadas pela sala de estar do grande apartamento/republica , em que moravam , distribuídas pelo sofá e no sofá..

No sofá se encontravam três delas , brittany ,Santana e Quinn..

No chão entre muitos papeis Demi e Selena...

Brittany tinhas as pernas sobre o colo de Santana , essa que fazia uma massagem improvisada no pé da dançarina , que mantêm a cabeça no colo de Quinn que estava lendo mais um de seus livros , enquanto com a outra mão massageava os cabelos loiros da dançarina , essa que lia um dos papeis jogados pela sala...

Demi estava em uma almofada ao pé de Santana lendo , uma das folhas , e Selena só estava ali por estar mesmo...

–ACHEEI !-grita Demi feliz da vida as outras saem de suas posições e brittany pega o papel das mãos da baixinha , toda sorridente e diz..

–Hum , o nome dela é Rachel - disse a loira , nem percebendo o silencio e a esperança da continuação , que não vinha..

–Rachel ? Rachel de que brittany?-pergunta a outra loira de cabelos curtos..

–Rachel Barbra berry , aqui diz que ela não tem aonde ficar , e no momento esta em um hotel , pois acaba de chegar aqui em NY, e diz que esta muito interessada na nossa proposta , pois ela faz a mesma faculdade que nos..

–Wow espera um pouco brit-brit-disse a latina , fazendo a loira sorrir disfarçadamente pelo o apelido , a morena pegou o papel da mão da loira-aqui também diz que ela tem 19 anos e esta disposta a pagar o que for preciso por que ela esta em um estagio que paga muito bem - disse a latina sorrindo , chamando a atenção de todas...

De Repente as garotas encararam Selena que continuavam em silencio , a garota encarou todas com a sombra-celha arqueada , em confusão ela respira e pergunta

–O que foi ?

–Bom o que você acha dela ?-perguntou Demi

–Não sei nunca a vi - Disse simples, Santana olhava para as duas e depois folheou algumas paginas da "ficha" da garota , candidata a dividir o apartamento e...

–OH MEU DEUS-disse jogando a folha no chão assustada as meninas a olharam com confusão

–O que foi Santana-disse brit. preocupada pegando a folha de volta..

–Ela...Ela..Ela...-Recebeu um tapa de Quinn - Ela é linda , uma beleza exótica , mais linda-As meninas se aproximaram de brit , tirando Selena que só observava

–Wow ela é linda mesmo-disse Demi..

–Ta decidido , vamos chamá-la aqui , agente conversa , ela almoça com agente e pronto avaliamos , e vemos o que faremos-disse Santana voltando ao sofá

–Eu topo -disse Demi empolgada.

–Então pronto-disse Selena se pronunciando pela primeira vez , e saindo para a cozinha , chamando a atenção das outras garotas..

–Parece que tem alguem com ciumes-disse uma Santana venenosa , brittany olhou para ela a repreendendo-o que ?-a loira bufa e diz

–Eu vou fala com ela-Se levanta e vai para a cozinha , as meninas olham para Santana

–O que eu fiz ?

Em quanto isso com Rachel

A morena estava em seu quarto , e lia um pouco das informações que lhe mandaram sobre o apartamento , fotos de como era , e uma planta muito bem organizada sobre tudo , as informações eram simples , dizia que tinha 4 quartos sento que um era , usado como sala de TV , ou uma coisa assim , os outros contém duas camas e suites , tinha uma cozinha que era consideradamente grande e tinha até uma varanda aonde podia muito bem tomar café da manhã com a visão de NY muito linda por sinal , Tinha fotos da sala , que era muito bonita também , der repente a morena ouve seu celular tocar , ela estranha por não esperar nenhuma ligação ela o pega e vê que o numero é desconhecido , ela franze o cenho e atende com receio...

–Alo- Silencio-Alo-ela ouve um suspiro meio suspeito-Tem alguém ai ?

–Er..é a Rachel ?-Disse uma voz rouca e sexy Rachel sentiu um arrepio na espinhas e por um tempo não respondeu

–Sim..

–Ah...aqui é a Santana-Rachel não se lembrava de conhecer alguma Santana

–Huum...Quem é você ?

–Bom , eu sou uma das garotas que mora no apartamento que você pretende morar-Disse a latina divertida , Rachel sorriu aliviada

–Ah..sim desculpe minha indelicadeza, na minha ficha tinha algo errado ? não gostaram de alguma coisa ? ou já arrumaram uma moradora ? por que..-Foi interrompida por uma Santana risonha

–Calma , não é nada de mais , é que alguma das meninas , estão com um pouco de receio por só terem uma ficha sobre você então resolvemos que você poderia vir aqui , agente almoça e te conhece um pouco e ai tomamos nossa decisão o que acha ?

–Acho muito bom , eu vou que dia posso ir ?

–Pode ser amanhã se não estive ocupada claro ?

–Não claro que não amanha eu estou ai-a morena já tinha simpatizado com a tal Santana ela tinha um pouco de sotaque espanhol e isso dava um charme a ela...

–Então esta combinado...-Ficaram em silencio até que Santana o quebra - Tchau Rachel -A morena sorri pelo jeito sexy que a latina diz seu nome..

–Tchau Santana-Ela ouve um suspiro do outro lado da linha e sorri , desligando o telefone em seguida , ela deita em sua cama e sorri pensando no longo dia que teria amanhã..


	2. Chapter 2

No outro dia

Santana acordou primeiro de todas animada com a chegada da nova moradora , acordou até que de bom humor , ela foi em direção a cozinha cantarolando uma musica aleatória abriu a geladeira , com o fim de achar algo que lhe agrada-se , não encontrou ..resolveu ir até a Starbucks mais próxima , já prevendo o pão quentinho , lambendo os lábios carnudos ...

foi direto para seu quarto em que dividia com brittany que continuava dormir profundamente , ela sorriu para a loira e trocou por uma roupa mais quente pois sabia que la fora estaria frio..

santana saiu de casa , trancou a porta e foi em direção as escadas por queria caminhar para ver se a ansiedade passaria ...

cumprimentou seu Jonas o porteiro , e saiu caminhando pelas ruas de NY , passou pela praça como de costume estava vazia pois se ela fosse mãe e uma criança a arrastasse para la naquele frio e naquele horário , ela nem saberia o que fazer , sorrindo como uma boba começou a caminhar chutando uma pedra , e acabou esbarrando em alguém , mais pequeno que ela que acabou por cair no chão , a latina assustada levantou os olhos mais ficou petrificada , era ela ? a garota da foto ? Rachel...

–Oh me desculpe , eu não te vi ae , como eu sou uma idiota , eu não estava olhando para onde estava indo e acabei por esbarrar em você , venha pegue minha mão , por dios- disse santana toda afobada para a morena que lhe dava um sorriso tímido..

–Esta tudo bem eu não estava prestando atenção mesmo-disse simples-a maioria aqui não é tão bondosa como você eles xingam até os parentes que você não conhece e sai andando-ela fez uma careta que santana achou uma fofura- eu sou Rachel Berry- disse estendendo a mão para uma latina abobada-esta tudo bem ?

–A sim esta tudo bem , ótimo aliais , eu sou Santana Lopez-apertou a mão da morena

–Esse nome não me ér.. estranho - disse pensativa

–Sim sou eu com quem você falou ontem ao telefone - a morena abriu um sorriso gigantesco o que fez santana quase cair

–Oh sim claro , era você a latina de voz sexy não ? lembro me bem - santana não sabia o que aconteceu ou aonde estava ela só sabia que estava vermelha e podia sentir sua saliva quase sair para fora da boca ...

– .u voz sexy , q..que isso- disse toda tímida , fazendo Rachel sorrir maliciosamente, a mais baixa resolveu mudar o assunto pois percebeu a timidez da latina

–Então santana , aonde estava indo ?

–Oh sim , não encontrei nada para comer no apartamento , então estava indo ali em um Starbucks para ver se encontrava algo descente para tomar café da manhã , e falando nisso você ja tomou café da manhã ?-perguntou a latina , já não tão tímida...

–oh, não eu estava indo ver minhas finanças pra ver se posso já ajudar no aluguel esse mês mesmo...-disse já caminhando com santana

–Oh não precisa , quando você for ao apartamento resolvemos em que parte você vai ajudar , não se preocupe com isso ainda...-disse santana abrindo a porta de vidro para a baixinha , que agradeceu tímida , elas fizeram seus pedidos e conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco ,santana estava impressionada como uma garotinha daquelas poderia ter passado o que passou e ainda conseguia dar o sorriso mais lindo que ela já viu em todo os seus 18 anos , era involuntário ela sorrir de volta apenas ouvindo a morena , Rachel percebeu que estava falando de mais , era um defeito seu o que ela podia fazer ela deu um sorriso fraco..

–Desculpe eu estou fazendo isso de novo , eu começo a falar de mais e não paro - ela diz envergonhada fazendo a latina rir

–Não tem problema Rachel , você fica linda falando assim , e eu não me importo com que você fale de você para mim-A latina disse sorridente , para a baixinha que abaixou a cabeça , ficaram num silencio até que confortável , Rachel bebeu o ultimo gole

–Sant.. quero dizer santana..desculpa é que foi involuntário não sei se você deixa pessoas desconhecidas te apelidarem e ...-foi interrompida

–Pode me chamar como quiser morena-disse dando um sorriso sedutor a morena mais baixa corou furiosamente, se recompondo logo depois

–certo , eu tenho que ir

–a sim claro eu te acompanho até a praça-rachel sorriu para a gentileza da latina , elas vão caminhando em um silencio confortável e Rachel se despede com um beijo na bochecha da latina , que sorri toda boba...

A morena sai caminhando e a latina volta saltitante para seu apartamento que dividia com as amigas , quando chegou la todas já estava acordadas , Quinn e Selena sentadas em pontos distantes da sala , parecia que nem queria se tocar , demi e brittany estavam na cozinha conversando , e tomando seu café tranquilamente ..

Santana passou por selena e quinn toda saltitante , e as duas meninas se olharam de sombra-celha arqueadas , ela passou por brittany e demi que pararam a conversa para prestar a atenção na latina que cantarolava uma canção do High School Musical, brittany franziu a testa e perguntou...

–Posso saber aonde a Gabriela estava ?

–Se eu disser que estava com o troy jogando basquete fica chato-Disse a latina sarcástica recebendo uma migalha de pão em troca e uma britt esperando explicaçoes-Eu estava com a morena de pernas mais lindas do mundo , e o sorriso gigante e doce , e tão baixinha que da vontade de pegar no colo -brittany agora tinha uma expressão confusa assim como a de demi..

–O que ?-disseram as duas juntas , e se encarando por um breve momento

–Rachel - disse a latina simples

–Rachel ? a garota que vai dividir o AP com agente ?-Perguntou demi assustada a latina balançou a cabeça afirmando se sentindo

–Ah sua-brittany começou a dar tapas no braço de santana que assustada não sabia o que fazer e começou a correr com britt em seu encalço rancando risos de demi , e caras confusas de Quinn e Selena que acompanhavam a cena , até que ela gritou

–PARA-brittany parou rapidamente-Por que esta me batendo ? - perguntou tentando pegar fôlego

–Você-Tapa-Foi atras-Tapa-Da Rachel -Tapa, tapa, tapa

–Não eu Ai brit.. eu apenas a encontrei..ai , ai ... Na praça aqui da frente-ela segurou o pulso de brittany-eu a encontrei na praça, e tomamos um café e ela me falou sobre ela e ela é perfeita-disse santana sorrindo bobamente , as meninas olharam para brittany que disfarçou seu semblante triste e se recompôs , santana soltou seu pulso e elas se sentaram por toda a sala e santana não lhes contou tudo , tudo sobre Rachel pois assim teriam o que conversar com a baixinha , brittany se desculpou por ter sido tão afobada com essa historia e santana como sempre aceitou de bom grado , e se aconchegou nos braços de sua loira...


	3. Capitulo 3

Mais tarde no mesmo dia...

As garotas corriam de um lado para o outro arrumando o apartamento , a única que não se movia era Selena , ela não estava feliz , não tinha por que passar uma boa impressão para a garota nova , depois de tudo arrumado elas sentaram na sala em silencio , a não ser pelos dedos batendo na perna ou a ansiedade , de quase todas menos Quinn que estava cansada de mais pra levantar um músculo e Selena que não avia feito nada mais também não estava ansiosa a campainha tocou e o empurra-empurra começou Brit queria receber por ser a mais velha , mais Santana também pois tinha conhecido primeiro demi queria ir por que não havia nem visto a garota direito e Quinn , bom Quinn não sabia nem por que estava empurrando as outras , Selena revirou os olhos e foi até a porta achando estranho que o interfone não tenha tocado primeiro ela abriu a porta com uma cara de tédio , mais ficou surpresa pois a morena estava tímida com um vasilha de alguma coisa que cheirava otimamente bem , ela estava com uma calça jeans , e uma blusa de moletom com tênis all stars , um cachecol , ela era baixinha assim como demi , ela olhou para o rosto da morena e não era nada como ela pensava , achava que fosse aquelas garotas metidas que se acham dona do mundo , mais não se surpreendeu , não era nada disso nem metade disso Selena se arrependia amargamente por não dar uma chance para a morena de olhos castanhos mais lindos que ja vira , a morena que não expressava reação sorriu para a baixinha que devolveu o sorriso e estendeu a mão para a mais alta que aceitou de prontidão e disse...

–Hey meu nome é selena - apertou a mão da morena que por sinal na opinião de Selena era muito macia

–Hey selena , Eu sou a Rachel berry como ja deve saber-Disse soltando a mão da outra

–As meninas estão um pouco ocupadas se empurrando mais se quiser pode entrar-rachel riu da simpatia da garota e entrou contendo a gargalhada vendo 4 garotas (lindas por sinal) lutando até que uma baixinha de olhos castanhos assim como os seus , cabelos negros que vestia um shorts , e uma regata olhou para a morena a parou de puxar a blusa de uma das meninas e ficou olhando para a morena que sorriu docemente , Rachel olhou para selena e a garota estava quase tendo um ataque de tanto rir das outras , ela enxugou suas lagrimas e respirou olhando para Rachel sorridente...

–Rachel , essas são , Quinn , santana que você ja conhece , Demi , e Brittany a mais velha-selena disse apontando para cada uma , que a cada nome citado ia parando de bagunça e ficando apresentável para a garota nova , a morena que Rachel reparou primeiro veio correndo em sua direção com sorriso quase igual ao seu , as duas trocaram sorriso gigantescos..

–Oi como a Selena disse Sou demi , eu sei que ela ja falou mais eu queria me apresentar mais formalmente , sabe..-disse dando uma olhada rápida para Selena que olhou para o outro lado

–Certo - disse Rachel

–Oi eu sou brittany , qualquer problema sentimental que você estiver ou qualquer outro pode falar comigo ou com a quinn-disse uma loira empolgada e Woa ela era alta pensou rachel ainda sorrindo para a loira de olhos azuis parecia que todas usavam a mesma roupa shorts ou calça e regata e descalça , vai saber pensou rachel , sua visão foi tampada por uma outra loira de cabelos curtos com os olhos mais lindo que ela ja avia visto através de lentes quadradas e modernas o rosto compenetrado e vermelho pela luta que teve que ser arrastada , estendeu a mão para a loira que apertou levemente , a loira não sabia como uma mão podia ser tão macia e também como um sorriso poderia ser tão lindo -Oi eu sou Quinn -a voz sexy assim como a da latina , Rachel não pode deixar de notar que todas aquelas meninas eram lindas,e então ela e Quinn ficaram naquela bolha até que Santana quebra o contato visual fazendo as mãos se afastarem e Rachel sorri novamente alegre por ver um rosto tecnicamente conhecido , ela abraçou Santana e a latina a ergueu do chão e Rachel gargalhou as garotas sentiram uma paz no coração quando a morena sorriu , era como se um anjo protetor acabasse de entrar no apartamento das meninas que agora parecia até mais iluminado...

–Hey me ponha no chão-disse ainda rindo para a latina que depositou um selinho casto no rosto da morena , logo apos colocando-a no chão-Obrigado por me receberem , o apartamento é muito melhor do que as fotos que me mandaram , e eu estou feliz se me aceitarem aqui-disse sorrindo sinceramente as meninas suspiraram como uma garota poderia ser tão doce como aquela-então como vamos almoçar e eu estou sentindo um cheiro ótimo , eu trouxe uma lasanha vegan , eu sei que podem achar frescura mais eu gostaria que respeitassem meu gosto-Rachel fez uma pequena careta no final do que falará as meninas olharam para ela e se entre olharam sorrindo e juntas disseram...

–Esta aceita... -as meninas disseram sorrindo , a morena abriu seu maior sorriso

–ai papai-suspirou demi e Rachel deu uma risadinha , brittany saiu em direção a cozinha sem antes das as ordens

–Quinn , Demi , venham me ajudar com a comida e a arrumar a mesa , santana e Selena vão apresentar o apartamento para Rachel-ela parou virou-se sorrindo-Nos vemos no almoço-e fechou as cortinas Rachel ficou olhando para as cortinas fechadas até que sentiu braços em volta de seu pescoço olhou para o lado e encontrou Santana sorrindo e guiando ela para um corredor cheio de portas , ela abriu a primeira , era um dos quartos a morena entrou e disse simples..

–Aqui é aonde dorme demi e Selena - ela disse apontando para as respectivas camas que continham os nomes das garotas ela esperou Rachel observar o quarto que do lado de demi estava uma bagunça e o de Selena estava organizadamente organizado ela riu com o pensamento , Santana saiu do quarto e elas seguiram Selena que entrou numa porta em diagonal com o outro quarto ali ficava uma banheiro aonde como disse a morena elas usavam mais para lavar as mãos ou um banho rápido , elas seguiram Santana até um quarto com os dizeres NÃO PERTUBE por toda a porta , Rachel sorriu e Santana abriu o quarto , avia apenas uma cama e uma estante que ocupava uma parede cheia de livros tinha CDs um violão uma guitarra o quarto estava escuro e um pouco desarrumada Santana disse-Esse é o quarto de Quinn , e o que vocês vão dividir sua cama chegará amanhã -disse Santana sorridente

–Oh..Não precisavam comprar uma cama para mim eu mesma poderia comprá-la - disse a morena se sentindo culpada as duas morenas sorriram para a pequena e Santana disse..

–Tome isso como seu presente de boas vindas -ela fechou a porta e abriu outra das portas - esse é meu quarto e de britt , e o mais organizado da casa-rachel riu e Santana levou um tapa de Selena , o quarto assim como os outros tinha duas camas cada uma com seus respectivos nomes de um lado avia os pertences de Santana e do outro o de brit a única coisa diferente era que havia era dois armários -Acho que você quer saber o por que dos dois armários não-Rachel afirmou com a cabeça e Santana sorriu e disse simples -Vai descobrir com o tempo-e fechou a porta-E por ultimo mais não menos importante o estúdio - Rachel levantou a sobra celha e seguiu Santana com Selena ainda com um rosto calmo e sereno, a latina abriu a porta e Rachel ficou maravilhada , ela encontrou outro armário mais esse mais escondido ao fundo , e o piso de madeira estilo aqueles de estúdios de danças , os espelhos colados até o teto e as barras encostadas tinha alguns objetos de exercícios de Yoda e também aqueles pesinhos em ordem de tamanho em um lugar na parede apoiados , Rachel estava maravilhada havia uma quantidade absurda de tomada naquele local e ela estranhou-Bem vinda ao nosso estúdio Rachel , ele serve para varias coisas como , Gravação , dança , academia , esconderijo , e outros mais...Bom você disse que era cantora ou algo assim ?-Rachel assentiu ainda se olhando no espelho e vendo Selena na porta observando as duas-então temos um microfone e um ótimo sistema de gravação aqui , somos todas artistas , como dizer -olhou para Santana que pensou e disse

–Enrustidas-Santana soltou uma gargalhada alta e rouca que fez Rachel tremer um pouco a latina olhou para Rachel sorrindo e afirmou com a cabeça , definitivamente Rachel queria aquele lugar para sempre..

–Venha vamos temos a primeira melhor parte-disse selena , elas seguiram e Selena abriu uma porta de vidro com insulfilm, Rachel quase chorou quando viu a bela sacada que o apartamento tinha você via ao longe a Time square certinha e NY parecia mais lindo do que nunca e o dia estava gelado , mais lindo-E então..Vamos ?-Rachel afirmou, só assim percebendo que havia uma mesa de madeira estilo aquelas de parques ou que as famílias colocam no fundo de suas casas para comerem , ela sorriu e seguiu as garotas , Selena parou no meio do corredor e puxou uma corda que Rachel não havia percebido nisso se abriu um quadrado no teto e uma escada automaticamente e lentamente desceu Selena subiu e Santana esperou Rachel , sem antes da uma secada nas nadegas da morena e sorrir maliciosamente , subiu serelepe...

Rachel não podia acreditar no que estava vendo era a coisa mais linda que ela já virá estavam em um tipo de estufa muito bem iluminada , de flores de todos os tipos ela respirou o ar e os perfumes diversos invadiu suas narinas , e ela sentiu uma paz incomum

–Aqui é aonde todas nos , respiramos um verdadeiro ar puro sem o cheiro poluído de NY , todas nós construímos isso aqui e queremos que você também faça parte , então você poderá escolher as flores que quiser e deixamos um espaço para que você plante o que quiser-Disse Selena sorrindo para Rachel que estava emocionada , ela olhou para todas as flores e conseguia imaginar os momentos das meninas naquele lugar tão bem cuidado Selena a puxou pela mão e abriu para uma porta e Rachel se viu em um daqueles clubes havia uma piscina , e ai que percebeu que as meninas moravam no ultimo andar e elas tinha tudo aquilo , agora ela entendeu do porque precisarem de mais uma garota ali , aquilo era muito para a pequena morena que estava feliz na sua nova Casa ? poderia chamar assim , havia uma churrasqueira e então nas tardes de verão poderia desfrutar sem ao menos saírem de casa...

–E então o que achou Rachel - perguntou Santana voltando com elas para o corredor do apartamento

–Aqui é incrível , vocês realmente tem muita sorte de ter esse lugar , Ual é um máximo meninas sorriram

–Não queríamos expor muito o apartamento , para que pessoas interesseiras viessem , mais mesmo exibindo um ape. pequeno bastantes pessoas mandaram suas "fichas" mais com você doi-ela deu uma pausa dramática enquanto descia as escdas-Carinho a primeira baixinha - Rachel riu acompanhada de Selena , elas caminharam até a cozinha e encontraram brittany , demi , e Quinn organizando as coisas na cozinha brittany sorriu e disse alegre

–Gostou do apartamento Rachel ?

–Sim eu amei , muito mesmo , ainda não acredito que moro num lugar que tenho um estúdio , plantas , piscina-As garotas riram da morena achando-a adorável

–Então depois da "caminhada" de vocês podemos comer-ela disse , se sentando e as meninas a acompanharam...

As garotas adoraram a lasanha de Rachel , que achou ótimo que Selena também era vegan , bom não a muito tempo havia começado a essa semana , por que ela viu um documentário que ela nada gostou , e as meninas desataram a rir e da petelecos na cabeça da morena que ficou emburrada , Rachel estava adorando as meninas e sentia que aquela poderia ser sua próxima família...Elas acabaram de comer e Santana olhou assustada para brittany que olhou para ela confusa , ela fez sinais sugestivos e brittany estava tentando se concentra ela apontava para as meninas e juntava seus dedos Brittany logo saltou os olhos e não sabia como poderia ter esquecido disso...

–Er...Rachel- a morena levantou os olhos - queremos conversa uma coisa com você - morena colocou o garfo em cima do prato e assistiu para que britt' continuasse-Nos , todas nos-disse olhando para uma Santana envergonhada que abaixou os olhos- Nos somos gay-Rachel ficou encarando as meninas , olhando no olho de cada uma delas , e analisou , pensou , colocou a mão no queixo , e seu rosto ficou inexpressível para as garotas até que ela abre a boca e diz...

–Isso interfere para que eu fique aqui ?-perguntou um pouco preocupada

–Deus eu acabei de dizer que somos gay e você muda o assunto - disse brittany, Rachel olhou para ela confusa

–Idae que vocês são gays ?

–Está falando serio-disse Selena

–Sim acho que sim , não me importo , no ramo do teatro tem muito disso e eu realmente não tenho nada contra , fui criada por minha mãe biologica e com dois pais gays não vejo problema algum -As garotas estavam de boca aberta até que Selena que estava do lado de Rachel , abraçou a morena com toda as suas forças as garotas encararam ela incrédulas...

–Ela pode ficar ? Ela é perfeita-disse Selena apertando ainda mais Rachel, que sorriu para as garotas...

.


	4. Chapter 4

A confusão estava formada, Todas as garotas queriam que Rachel dormisse com elas, Rachel se sentiu querida mais sabia que teria de ficar em algum lugar até sua cama chegar , o problema era , Com quem ?

–Só acho que a Rachel deveria ficar comigo por que eu a conheci primeiro -disse Santana

–não acho que ela deveria ficar comigo por que mal conversamos-Disse Demi

–Acho que ela deveria ficar comigo, por que sou a mais velha - Disse Brittany

–Brit, isso não é um argumento valido, a idade não esta em questão baby -disse Quinn

–Concordo, acho que ela deveria ficar comigo por que eu fui com a cara dela- Disse Selena, As garotas olharam para cara dela enquanto ela dava de ombros...

–Garotas, eu aprecio muito tudo que vocês fizeram por mim mais eu estou com sono e tudo bem eu ficar em um hotel ou coisa assim não precisam se preocupar comigo...

–NÃO - disseram todas juntas

–A Rachel vai ficar comigo e pronto, agora todas escovem os dentes , vão dormi em suas respectivas camas por que eu estou cansada e com dor de cabeça -Disse Quinn autoritária assim que ela terminou de dizer todas saíram correndo para acatar as ordens menos Rachel que olhava incrédula para o corredor e depois para Quinn que lhe ofereceu um sorriso de lado simpático , se levantou de sua poltrona , e foi em direção ao corredor se virou e olhou a morena parada ainda horrorizada e disse ...

–vai vir ou ficar olhando ?-Rachel sorriu e seguiu a loira...

Assim quem entraram , Rachel sentou na cama de Quinn olhou para os lados..

–O que? - Perguntou a loira

–aonde eu vou dormi já que não tenho cama ainda...

–Bom você esta sentada nela...

–Mais Quinn, aonde você vai dormi ?-perguntou preocupada

–Aqui-disse apontando para um colchonete que Rachel nem havia percebido

–Não, você pode dormi em sua cama e eu fico com o colchonete - A morena ia se levantando mais Quinn a interrompeu

–Não ouse levantar, eu estou lhe cedendo minha cama por essa noite, já dormi muito nela ela precisa de um corpo novo - Disse Quinn tentando fazer uma piada, o que fez a morena rir...

–Tudo bem se você insiste - Disse Rachel se levantando e indo até suas malas e pegando roupas confortáveis e foi até o banheiro tomou banho e se trocou quando voltou ao quarto Quinn já estava deitada e com a cabeça toda coberta, Rachel olhou para a janela e percebeu que chovia e pelas condições do tempo percebeu que seria um temporal daqueles , ela olhou para a cama que já estava arrumada para ela dormi e sorriu , pensou que deveria agradecer Quinn depois , assim que deitou ela dormiu , der repente ela sentiu sua cama ceder parecia que alguém estava ali , paranóica como era logo arregalou os olhos e viu uma Quinn com lagrimas nos olhos se escondendo em suas cobertas , Rachel estava confusa e acendeu o abajur...

–Quinn o que faz aqui , por que esta chorando ?-A garota nada falava e se encolhia a cada trovão, e luzes dos raios brilhavam la fora , Rachel estava certa era um temporal daqueles , Mais espera um minuto ai ? Quinn esta com medo de trovões ?-Quinn você esta com medo?-Perguntou Rachel olhando para o monte de cobertas a sua frente e viu uma cabeça afirmando e logo achou aquilo muito fofo , Quinn deu uma fungada e se encolheu para perto de Rachel que riu

–Não ria-Disse Quinn com voz chorosa- é um trauma de infância ta legal

–Own que linda, não estou rindo de você, estou rindo da sua fofura- Quinn ficou em silencio e Rachel apagou o abajur e se deitou e logo Quinn se agarrou a ela se escondendo em seu pescoço, Rachel riu e abraçou a loira e acariciou seus cabelos loiros e sedosos e quando estava quase adormecendo, Quinn disse

–Obrigado...

–Pelo que?-Disse sonolenta

–Por não rir de mim - Disse a loira, Rachel a apertou mais e adormeceu com a respiração quente da loira mais sexy que já vira em seu pescoço...

Logo pela manhã...

As garotas acordaram normalmente fizeram sua higiene e saíram para tomar café, Santana estava com seu mau humor duplicado por não ter conseguido dormi com Rachel, Demi não estava muito diferente Selena como sempre estava parada no corredor ainda em seu transe estou dormindo/estou acorda, Brit estava como sempre alegre e saltitante, e percebeu que Quinn ainda não havia acordado e estranhou, pois sempre a encontrava lendo em sua poltrona, ela resolveu ir até La e encontro Selena dormindo em é e soltou uma risada fraca e levemente empurrou a garota para seu quarto a deitando na cama ela logo se agarrou ao travesseiro e se embolou nas cobertas soltando um ronco leve, Brittany sorriu e fechou a porta logo em seguida viu Santana com a cara toda amarrotada indo em direção ao sofá e se deitando nele Demi a seguiu mais mudou o percurso para a cozinha Brit não sabia por que elas despertavam tão sedo sendo que não agüentavam dois minutos em pé voltando ao seu destino caminhou para o local aonde Quinn dormia, assim que abriu a porta se segurou para não soltar um grito, Quinn dormia toda enrolada em Rachel que estava com a cabeça em seu peito, ela olhou para o chão e viu o colchonete olhou para a janela e viu pequenas gotas e se lembrou do temporal passado ela e Santana ficaram conversando, pois não conseguiam dormi, ela pensou que talvez seja por isso que as garotas estavam em seu transe de sono duplicado deu de ombros e fechou a porta não ia atrapalhar esse momento tão lindo das duas garotas, era bom que Quinn arruma-se uma namorada, via que a garota tinha a fama de pegadora, pois se sentia sozinha, e Quinn já havia confessado uma vez quando chegou bêbada no apartamento, que só queria achar a garota certa...

Quando chegou na cozinha encontrou Demi cochilando com um pedaço de pão em uma mão e uma faca na outra ela olhava fixamente para a manteiga , Brit balançou a cabeça negativamente e tirou a faca e o pão da mão de Demi a levantou da cadeira e disse...

–Volte a dormi -Demi assentiu e foi em direção ao quarto que Brit dividia com Santana a loira sorriu e viu Demi bater a cabeça na parede, perguntou se ela estava bem e Demi assentiu novamente a loira riu dela e voltou a preparar o café e se perdeu em pensamentos olhando a vista de NY de sua cozinha , ouviu uma cadeira ser arrastada e se virou viu Rachel com a mesma cara amassada das outras , mais Brittany percebeu que ela havia feito sua higiene só estava com sono mesmo , a loira sorriu e ofereceu uma xícara de café , e Rachel logo aceitou tomando um gole , e sentindo seu corpo relaxar...

– Esta bom ?

–Sim -disse com uma voz rouca que Britanny achou sexy, a loira sorriu em agradecimento, logo viu a outra loira com os cabelos todos bagunçados, meio cambaleando entrar na cozinha com os olhos apertados, a loira menor olhou de Brittany para Rachel e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Rachel que sorriu pra loira , que lhe devolveu um sorriso preguiçoso ...

Britanny aproveitou o clima das duas e foi para a sala aonde uma latina roncava profundamente, sorriu e se deitou em cima da latina , a garota resmungava e se virou para o outro lado tentando tirar o peso de si , já estava ficando nervosa e se virou Brittany se ergueu para não cair como da ultima vez e soltou todo o peso quando a latina completou a volta , o gesto de Brittany fez Santana solta um gemido baixo com o peso ...

–Bi me deixa dormi-Disse ainda de olhos fechado Brittany sorriu e disse

–Não, esta na hora de acorda-Disse soltando o peso de novo fazendo a latina gemer novamente

–Tudo bem você venceu, me ajude a levantar -Disse estendendo as mãos com os olhos meios abertos , Brittany sorriu para a fofura da latina

–Depois a velha sou eu- Santana deu uma tapa de leve na loira e logo se apoio em seu peito Brittany riu e caminhou com a latina dormindo em seu peito até a cozinha...

Quando chegaram la encontrou Quinn com o braço na cadeira de Rachel conversando animadamente com a morena que sorria carinhosa para ela enquanto a loira contava algo engraçado , Britanny sempre gostou das piadas sem graça de Quinn achava tão fofo o modo como ela contava que não tinha como não rir...A latina soltou-se de Britanny e se sentou no colo de Rachel fazendo Quinn e Rachel sorrirem , a morena menor desejou bom dia a latina que lhe deu um sorriso enorme e lhe deu um selinho na bochecha , Quinn pediu um beijo de bom dia também e a latina sorriu e deu o beijo , enquanto Rachel colocava leite com café para a latina que fazia seu próprio pão ..

Brittany sorriu para a cena "família" das três e foi em direção ao quarto de Selena para acorda a morena , quando entrou encontrou ela na mesma posição , a loira recolheu as roupas do chão e deu um tapa de leve no pé direito da garota que logo se sentou na cama assustada, Brittany sorriu para a morena que lhe deu um sorriso fraco e foi levantando e ajudando a pegar as roupas e foi levar para o cesto enquanto a loira ia para o outro quarto acorda Demi , a morena dormia entre seus travesseiros com os lençóis todos embolados em cima de si e com a boca aberta , Brittany sorriu e soprou o ouvido da morena que logo despertou e se levantou se desenrolado das cobertas olhando confusa para o quarto aonde estava , a loira saiu e foi para a cozinha aonde encontrou Santana ainda no colo de Rachel Quinn e Selena conversavam sobre algo aleatório e ela viu Demi passar por ela e se sentar ao lado de Selena , com a família toda reunida Brittany pode se sentar e aproveitar o café da manha mais animado que já teve...


	5. Chapter 5

As garotas estavam todas na sala assistindo um desenho que foi escolha de Demi , que diabos ninguém sabia por que ela queria assistir desenho , mais em fim , estavam todas no sofá...Bom quase todas , Demi e Selena estavam apertadas num sofá para dois que havia , Se o sofá era pequeno ? Não ...As duas queriam colocar o pé no próprio resultado ? Um apertamento sem fim ..

Santana e Brittany estava lado a lado no sofá grande de três lugares todas esparramadas assim como Quinn que também dividia o sofá , Rachel estava fazendo pipoca mais seu lugar estava garantido no colo da loira menor ela mesma que ofereceu para que Rachel não fica-se no chão até ofereceu sua poltrona o que gerou umas olhadas assustadas, por que ? Ninguém , repito ninguém senta na poltrona de Quinn , a menos que queira suicídio ...

Continuando , Rachel distribuiu as vasilhas para pipoca e se aconchegou no colo de Quinn dando algumas pipocas na sua boca , Claro que isso é normal você conhece uma loira super linda sexy e fofa , dorme com ela agarradinha e depois da pipoca na boca dela e estamos bem ? OHH please claro que não é isso , qual é não da pra ver que tem algo a mais ? Mais é claro que não vai ser tão fácil a loira pegar a morena já que ela tem um problema com relacionamentos e não vai ser tão fácil para Quinnie , Tocar o coração da pequena facilmente , Voltando ao momento filme...

Santana sentia sua coxa roçando a perna musculosa de Brittany que estava entretida com o desenho, seu corpo já estava começando a suar , com tanta aproximação das duas , Brittany fez com que suas pernas não estivessem próxima mais mesmo assim enroscadas é possível isso ? Santana não fazia a menor idéia...

–Esta calor aqui não esta-Disse a latina enquanto os pingos escorriam por sua testa Brittany olhou confusa para ela , e pois a mão em sua testa - Sant... acho que você esta com febre , esta garoando la fora e acabamos de passar por uma das mais frias noites de NY a 2 dias , então não esta nada quente...-Disse Brit confusa

–Eu devo estar com febre mesmo , então eu vou pra la-Disse se levantando e saindo correndo em direção ao quarto , as garotas olharam para Brittany e a loira ainda confusa perguntou

–O que ?

–Você não vai la ?-Perguntou Quinn

–Aonde ?

–Fala com ela oras -Disse a loira como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

–Oh sim , claro que vou , mais vou dar um tempo vai saber o que ela tem...-as garotas voltaram para o filme

10 min. depois , o filme havia acabado e as garotas conversavam entre , si menos Brit que estava preocupada com Santana , ela levantou e foi em direção ao quarto que ela dividia com a latina , e quando chegou la ...

Não encontrou ninguém , olhou em todos os quartos e nada , resolveu subir , desceu a escada e subiu para a estufa , e la encontro uma latina deitada entre , suas flores favoritas , ela estava de olhos fechados sentindo o perfume que as flores emanavam , era o mesmo perfume de Brittany ela tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios carnudos , Brittany sorriu com aquela imagem e sabia que Quinn havia deixado uma de suas câmeras por ali ela sorrateiramente a pegou ligou , e tirou a foto mais linda que ja vira , com o barulho do flash Santana abriu os olhos negros assustada e se sentou vendo , uma loira sorrindo admirada para algo na câmera de Quinn...

–Brit não fez o que eu estou pensando

–Cara latina querida ainda não tenho o dom de ler pensamentos

–Tirou uma foto minha não dói ?

–Tavez-Disse indiferente salvando a foto na câmera

–Brit apaga a foto

–Não

–Brittany

–Sim Sant..-Disse olhando para a latina

–Eu vou ter que ir ai não é ?

–Talvez -Santana fechou milimitramente os olhos em tom de desafio , Brittany sorriu arqueando a sombra celha , Santana levantou de vagar , e Brittany continuava sorrindo de um modo sexy Santana deu um passo para frente e Brittany para o lado , em direção a escada , Santana calculou as possibilidades e percebeu que não tinha pra onde Brittany fugir a não ser que ela arriscaria quebrar uma perna pulando direto sem usar a escada , Santana correu em direção a garota e viu a loira pular sem usar a escada com medo de que ela tivesse machucado correu e foi verificar , Brittany como um gato estava parado olhando para cima aonde Santana estava com o mesmo sorriso agora sarcástico desafiando a latina que logo aceito o desafio , desceu as escadas e desatou correr atrás da loira que por ser mais alta era mais rápida pelas pernas longas , agora as duas estavam cada uma de um lado do sofá Santana pulo ele passando por Quinn e Rachel que tiveram que se abaixar para que o pé de Santana não chutasse a cabeça delas , e Brittany levou a correria a outro nível , Central park , Sim Brittany saiu correndo porta fora com uma latina ao seu alcance pelas escadas , como todos já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de brincadeira eles apenas davam passagem para as duas Brittany atravessou a rua e Santana a seguiu entrando no park Britanny corria alegremente enquanto uma latina vermelha suada e ofegante quase morria tentando alcançá-la , por fim Santana deitou na cama e o cara que vendia água deu duas garrafinhas para a latina que tomou as duas num gole só , olhou adiante Brittany estava parada tomando uma casquinha de sorvete e olhando para ela , fez um sinal sugestivo para que Santana viesse e pegasse uma casquinha também a latina com os músculos todos doendo andou lentamente até a loira que sorriu abertamente para ela , Santana pediu uma de limão , e Brittany pegou Santana no colo com muita resistência da latina , e levou ela até o apartamento...sempre dando tapas nela quando ela tentava pegar a câmera de seu pescoço...

No apartamento , Demi e Selena foram até a varanda conversarem , não era muito comum isso acontecer então quando acontecia era melhor deixá-las lá .. Quinn e Rachel ainda na mesma posição com a pipoca de lado conversavam com Rachel com a cabeça encostada em seu pescoço , Lógico super normal...

–Rachel ?

–sim

–Sobre ontem...

–não se preocupe , não vou contar a ninguém...

–Obrigado , é que elas nunca souberam desse medo , e eu não me sinto confortável em compartilhá-lo entende

–Sim perfeitamente -Disse sorrindo e Quinn sorriu de volta

–Hum , você é perfeita sabia -Rachel sorriu corando -E fica linda quando fica vermelha , cor de tomate era pouco para Rachel que deu um tapa no braço de Quinn ainda sorrindo

–Ai

–Isso é constrangedor

–Estou dizendo a verdade

–falou a loira sexy de olhos verdes -Disse a morena distraída e logo corou ao perceber o que disse fazendo Quinn rir mais ainda

–Hum, então Você me acha sexy -Disse no ouvido da morena e recebeu outro tapa , que fez com que a loira rir

–Para-disse se escondendo no pescoço da loira

–Rachel , você já se apaixonou

–Não -Disse simples

–Não ?-Perguntou surpresa

–Não

–Estranho

–Por que ?-perguntou a morena desgrudando a cabeça do pescoço da loira para olhá-la melhor

–Bom Você é tão linda , e toda cute , achei que Você era daquelas meninas que ja teve primeiro amor , e sei la essa coisas...-Rachel riu

–Não , eu nunca me apaixonei , já namorei , mais só por namorar , e obrigado pelos elogios -A loira sorriu e corou , fazendo a morena rir...e não sabiam quando ou por que estavam tão próximas com as respiração coladas uma na outra até que a porta se abre fazendo um estrondo , assim fazendo Quinn se assustar e pular , conseqüentemente jogando Rachel no chão , Quinn logo se abaixa para pergunta se a morena esta bem e diz que não pois seu pulso dói muito , Quinn arregala os olhos e pega o pulso da morena que grita de dor , Brittany que estava com Santana quase dormindo em seu colo a loca no chão , e vai até Rachel...

–O que aconteceu rach ?-Pergunta preocupada com a expressão de dor da morena

–Eu me assustei com a porta e acabei jogando ela no chão e eu acho que ela quebrou o pulso...-disse segurando o pulso de Rachel levemente , Santana que estava no sofá logo estava do lado de Rachel , e Demi e Selena voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo

–Muito bem , vou pegar a chave do carro- Disse Brittany

–Quem disse que você vai levá-la eu vou levar -Perguntou Quinn

–Eu sou a mais velha- Disse com olhar desafiador

–Eu estava com ela quando aconteceu o acidente -Disse Quinn a olhando da mesma forma

–Acidente este que você provocou -Brittany deu um paço a frente

–Foi sem querer -Também dando um paço a frente

–Não acho não- disse com os rostos a centímetros dos de Quinn

–O que quer dizer com isso -Perguntou a loira já com raiva

–Você é irresponsável -Disse Brittany simples

–Ok vocês duas eu levo ela -Disse Santana

–NÃO -As duas disseram juntas e olharam bravas uma para a outra

– Oh por favor , não comecem com as discussões agora eu preciso de um medico rápido e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de perde minha mão então Quinn a Brittany dirige e você vai junto e não se fala mais nisso e andem logo por que esta doendo muito -as loiras afirmaram com a cabeça e logo estavam correndo com Rachel para o carro enquanto as três morenas ficavam esperando aflitas...


End file.
